This new geranium cultivar originated as a seedling of a hybrid product by my crossing the variety `PAC Isabell` (unpatented) with the pollen of the variety `PAC 532` (unpatented), both selected from my geranium collection maintained for breeding purposes at my nursery at Stuttgart, West Germany. This new plant bloomed for the first time in 1986 and was propagated by me and under my direction, by means of cuttings, with very satisfactory results, wherefore propagation was continued through several successive generations by cuttings, whereby it was determined that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.